


Watch Me Burn

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paris, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Gangster Kylo, Gingerrose - Freeform, HEA, Handcuffs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Is French, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paris (City), Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Power Imbalance, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slight Patriarchy, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, U la la, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of abuse, named after a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: The British girl, Rey Palpatine, finds herself in an unhappy forced arranged marriage with the American mobster Poe Dameron. Her fiancé drags her on a business trip to Paris. Something goes wrong in the meeting and the French mobster Kylo Ren wants Rey as compensation.The author is taking a break from writing Reylo. Yes, I will be updating the fic in the future. It's not abandoned
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 82
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the movie 365 DNI. It's even named after a song that's featured in the movie.  
> A huge thank you to my amazing beta ladyofreylo!!
> 
> I also want to thank Bleumis, CoinToYourWitcher, MFA101CryForWhat, RebelJediPrincess, AuroraNoirInStardust & Koderenn for your love and support on writing this fic. Buckle up because it's going to be one hell of a steamy ride 🔥🔥🔥

The airplane takes off into the air and Rey feels the familiar rush in her stomach that she always does when she’s nervous. Off to a new destination, she wonders where she’s headed this time. Poe never lets her know. He likes to bring her along wherever he goes, tossing her around as he pleases like a sack of potatoes.

His arm hangs heavily over her shoulder but she doesn’t dare try to shrug it off, wise enough to remember the slightest act of rejection will upset him. The fading bruise under her eye is a constant reminder of his dreadful temper.

The buildings on the ground get smaller with each second as the plane heads for the clouds. Rey stares out of the window, thinking this is how the rest of her life will be—trapped in an unhappy marriage. They’re not married yet but spending time with Poe is already hell and she’s dreading their wedding night like a lunatic.

This is not the life Rey dreamed about when she found her grandfather. After spending her entire childhood in England, bouncing from one foster home to another, she was thrilled to find her long lost grandfather—finally a real home, _family_. He spoiled her at first and Rey devoured every bit of the riches he showered her in, greedily accepting his gifts without a second thought.

America was loud and busy compared to London where she grew up but Rey always dreamed of leaving. Her happiness was short-lived though. One fateful evening, Rey was introduced to Poe and immediately learned that she was to marry him—business-related of course. Just like that, her world fell apart once again as the puzzle pieces came together: her grandfather was the boss of a dangerous mafia gang and she had been played like a pawn. She’s been living in Poe’s mansion since the arranged marriage was official and that’s when her nightmares for real began.

Rey feels a hand on her thigh and she’s brought out of her reverie. Her breath quickens, muscles stiffening as she reminds herself to carefully pick her choice of words.

“When we arrive, I want you to go straight to our hotel. I will come and pick you up later. Do not talk to anyone. Am I clear?”

Rey slowly nods her head to acknowledge she heard him, too scared to use her voice. Poe’s hand forms into a fist, irked. He’s got the same hand wrapped around Rey’s chin in the next second, forcing her to look at him.

“Look at me when I speak to you.” Nails dig into her skin as a warning and she whimpers in response. She stares at him wide-eyed, afraid to blink in case it might upset him further. “Y-Yes,” she manages to stutter.

“Yes, what?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Rey exhales a silent breath of relief when he lets go. Her skin burns where he touched her. She cautiously lifts a finger to trace the crescent moon marks he branded on her.

It’s all bright and white when Rey looks out of the window again with no trace of the ground. A big cloud blocks the view and she rests her head on the cool window, closing her eyes. It’s no point in trying to run away the second Poe leaves her alone. He’s tracked her down all the times and she paid dearly for the consequences.

Ten hours have passed when the plane slowly starts to descend safely back to the ground. Her stomach flutters with stress as the ground gets clearer with each second passing by. The plane flies over a wrought-iron lattice tower that’s lit up along with the rest of the city—The Eiffel Tower.

Rey has never been to Paris, let alone France. As a little girl, she always dreamed of traveling the world but not like this, stuck in hotel rooms not allowed to leave and explore the country, forced to obey Poe as he pleases and sometimes brought along to meetings as eye candy. Rey would trade all the Louboutin heels, breakfasts at Tiffany’s, and sleeping in silk sheets for a normal life. Living on the streets is better than this. Everything is better than this.

She barely has time to take in her surroundings when the plane has landed. Poe drags her to the hotel they’re staying at and she’s locked in another expensive suit. Rey knows the drill. Poe mentioned he will come and get her later and she knows that means she has to doll herself up.

It takes an hour for Poe to get back to the hotel room. Rey feels her heart in her throat when Poe’s eyes rake down her body, eying the tight dress she squeezed herself in for him. The amount of make-up is applied just the way he likes it: not too much to mistake her for a whore but enough to enhance her features. Her feet are already killing her from the high heels she’s wearing but Poe will lose it if she takes them off.

Poe escorts her into a strip club with overwhelming neon lights and deafening music. Girls dance on the stage and move around a pole with guys watching them, seated at tables and stools while talking to the company they keep. It's not unusual for Poe to drag Rey to places like these but it’s making her just as nauseous to be here compared to if she was to stay in the hotel room waiting for Poe to get back.

Rey is pushed past the half-naked girls, deeper into the club. Reaching the back, they ascend a flight of white stairs. The music is lower upstairs but still loud and clear.

Rey views the whole club from on top but Poe impatiently pushes her forward, not giving her time to look around. A guard moves aside to let them in a private room and the anxiety from before gets worse in Rey’s blood. The door closes behind them, subduing the music. She can hear her heart thumping hard.

Nine men stare intensely at her and she only recognizes three of them. She figures the rest must be the business partners they’re meeting. They’re still staring when she takes a seat next to Poe and she shrinks under their lingering gaze. Why does Poe always have to bring her along? She’s the only female in the room.

“Care to share, Dameron?”

“Shut the fuck up, Hux. She is not for sale.”

Rey’s heart drops when she realizes they’re talking about her. The ginger, Hux, raises his hands in surrender. “Alright, mate. Let’s not get your panties in a twist. Real shame though. I bet she’d be great in bed.”

Rey jumps in her seat, startled when Poe bangs his hands on the table while standing up. She already knows he’s going to blame her for this and take his anger out on her. Her hands nervously fist the edge of the dress, knuckles turning white for how hard she’s squeezing.

A man stands to his feet as well. He walks in a calm manner around the table, hands clasped behind his back. Rey dares a peek at their leader and sucks in a sharp breath to hide her gasp. Dark tousled shoulder-length hair, a prominent nose, and piercing amber eyes that are focused on her. A scar runs over his face and continues down his neck, disappearing under his black shirt. Despite the evident flaw, his features are striking and Rey finds herself attracted to him. His gaze is making her skin tingle and she submissively looks down in her lap.

“Sit down Mister Dameron. We are not done. Hux, leave the girl be, arrangements can be made if you so badly need a girl on your lap.”

His voice sends shivers down her spine. It’s deep, vibrating, and somehow dominating. She feels heat pool down in her lower region and she squeezes her thighs together, hoping Poe won’t notice.

“No need, Mister Ren.”

Hux sits back down again and Poe follows suit. Ren continues, eyebrows raised, and nodding his head to the table with transparent bags containing white powder.

“Good. Shall we proceed?”

Rey zooms out of the conversation. The man, Ren, still stares at her from time to time. Poe notices but doesn’t comment on it. She guesses business is more important than his possessiveness and needs to control her. She’s purely here to be shown off as eye candy, maybe even distract the business partners if possible and it looks like it’s working.

Time goes by slowly. One of the men lights a cigarette and Rey cringe at the stench. The smoke blows her way and she turns her head to avoid it but the man doesn’t care. She doesn’t know how long this meeting is going to take. Things like this can take hours. It varies from mobster to mobster. To make time pass, Rey counts the minutes. By the time a sixth cigarette is lit, she calculates approximately two hours have passed.

It’s the only sense of time she has. Rey doesn’t know what time it was when they landed. Poe doesn’t care much about her. She isn’t allowed to have a phone or any social media accounts. Her stomach grumbles from the food on the plane and she places a hand on her abdomen, hungry. Some decent food would be nice but she has to ask Poe for permission first.

After a while, some of the men start to get annoyed, raising their voices and slamming their hands on the table in disagreement. Rey manages to shut them out but their act sets her on edge. She still doesn’t dare to look up, afraid her gaze will aggravate them even further. She can still feel _Ren_ staring at her.

One line catches her off guard and her head shoots straight up in shock.

“We will take the girl as compensation.”

Rey makes eye contact with Ren. She feels her stomach drop by his words. Can he do that? What went wrong with the deal? Poe’s face falls in equal shock but he immediately regains posture, enraged.

“I already told you. She’s not for sale!” Poe sneers, standing up yet again. The chair scrapes against the floor.

“As a matter of fact, we can. You fail to meet our end of the deal. We’ll keep her until you’ve paid what you owe us.”

“You can’t do that! She’s my fiancée, not a fucking whore!”

Rey shrinks under Poe’s wrath. Her heart is beating out of her chest, anxious for what’s about to happen. Her eyes start brimming with nervous tears. This has never happened before. Poe is awful but being taken and held hostage by foreign men in a country she doesn’t know is even worse.

Rey stands when the rest of the men stand too. She slowly starts backing to the exit.

“Consider yourself lucky. If she wasn’t here to compensate for the deal, you’d have a bullet through your head.”

“You fucker! That was not the deal!” Poe rages and jumps on the table like a wild animal, instantly pouncing on Hux. Rey bolts for the door, not wasting another second. A hand roughly grabs her forearm before she gets far and she’s tugged against a hard chest.

“You’re coming with me.”

Ren whispers raspy in her ear and a shiver runs down her spine making her freeze. A handkerchief is pressed against her mouth and nose in the next second and she breathes in the chloroform. She thrashes and twists in his grip, fighting for her life but it’s no use. The more she struggles, the more he tightens his grip around her. Rey eventually gives up fighting and he feels her body slump against him.

Poe and his men have gone quiet too.

Rey feels her head spinning and her eyes growing heavy. Before she loses consciousness, she hears Ren whisper in her ear, kissing her temple gently, and then it goes dark.

“That’s it. Relax. Sweet dreams, ma belle.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!  
> Sorry I have been a little MIA. A guy broke my heart and I had to pull myself back together again. Writing was the last thing on my mind. I'm feeling better now and I have started working on my WIP again :)

Rey wakes up, wrapped comfortably in silky sheets, lying alone on a queen-sized bed. Disoriented, she blinks away the sleep, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Furrowing her eyebrows, she takes in her surroundings. This is not the room she occupies in Poe’s mansion and it’s definitely not the hotel room she was supposed to spend the night in.

Last night comes flooding back and dread fills her stomach. What is going to happen to her? Is Poe dead? He probably is dead. Rey doesn’t know how to feel about that.

She stands from the bed and her bare feet hits the soft carpet. Her shoes are nicely placed beside the bed outside of the carpet. The room is big, bigger than any bedroom she has ever spent the night in. There are only two doors: one is open and leads into a private bathroom while the other is closed. Rey assumes it must be the exit.

The wall on her right side is made entirely up of glass and gives a breathtaking panorama view over Paris. Rey can see the Eiffel Tower from here. In the middle of the room hangs a chandelier sparkling with white diamonds.

Wherever Rey is _or_ whoever she is at, it’s the wealthiest place she has ever been at. Not even Poe or her grandfather comes this close.

Rey walks across the room, headed for the closed door and reaches her hand out for the gold doorknob. Just as she expected, it doesn’t budge. She’s locked in.

Feeling filthy and sweaty from sleeping in her dress, she walks into the bathroom to relieve herself. When done, she washes her hands and splashes water in her face. Last night’s make-up is smudged all over her face making her look like a racoon.

Rey strips off her dress, lingerie set and steps into the shower. She closes the glass wall and turns on the shower head. Rey isn’t too happy about it being see through but she can’t do anything about it if someone walks in. She uses a purple loofah to rub soap all over her body before she grabs the shampoo by her feet and washes the smoke out of her hair.

After the shower, she grabs a white towel to dry her body and one to dry her hair. Rey doesn’t bother look for a hairdryer. One of the perks of having shoulder length hair means it dries fast. At last, she grabs a silk robe and pads across the white marble floor. Rey takes her dress, bra and thong from the floor and walks back into the room. She folds her clothes nicely and places them in a pile on top of the bedside table.

While tying the robe around her naked body, she wonders what she is going to do. A Chinese ormolu clock stands at the other side of the bed in a glass showcase and Rey can tell it’s 11 a.m. Whoever owns this place doesn’t care that she knows what time it is.

Her stomach rumbles and she realize she hasn’t had breakfast yet. Maybe they won’t give her anything. Maybe she’s left here to starve. Rey quickly shakes her head. That thought seems ludicrous. She’s a prisoner here but she doesn’t feel like one.

As if on cue, the lock twists and the door opens. Rey immediately whips her head in the direction to watch an older woman walk over the threshold.

“Oh good, you’re up. I wasn’t sure if I should wake you. You must be hungry,” she says in a heavy French accent. She makes eye contact with Rey and smiles warmly. “You are so thin. Do these men ever feed you?”

The older woman goes over to her with a silver tray of food in her hands, shaking her head. Her smile fades when she nears her. “Oh, ma chère. What happened to your eye?”

Rey widens her eyes and a hand shoots up to her face. The shower must have washed off the foundation she uses to cover up the bruises. Poe highly dislikes when she doesn’t cover up the evidence of his wrath but he isn’t here now…

“It’s nothing,” Rey says in a small voice.

The older woman seems to take the hint and not ask further. Instead, she decides to tell a little bit about herself. “I’m Maz. I have worked for Mister Kylo Ren since he was a young boy.”

Rey’s heart speeds up by her words. She is at _Ren_ ’s home—or rather his _mansion_. Her mind takes her back to last night. She can still feel Ren— _no_ —Kylo’s eyes stare her down like he’s the hunter and she’s the prey. The ghost of his lips haunts her forehead and she can still hear his words whisper in her ear, feel his breath on her skin, and how tightly he hugged her.

Maz places the tray on the bed and Rey gets a good look at the goods. A white bowl with exotic fruit, an omelet with chopped leek sprinkled on top, a delicious crusty croissant, and a glass with fresh-pressed orange juice. Rey feels her mouth water by the sight and her hunger wins over her anxiety.

“What’s your name, ma chère?” Maz continues.

“Rey.”

“Well, Rey, we can’t have you walking around in just a robe.” Maz retrieves a measuring tape from her pocket. “I’m going to need to take your body measurements so I can get you some clothes. Is that all right?”

Rey nods shyly. Maz starts measuring her arms and shoulders. “What is your style, ma chère? Is there a special store where you buy clothes from?”

“Um…” Rey hesitates. Her style? She barely thinks she has one. If she has to point something out it’s probably the fact her style is really feminine but that’s only because she had to wear either a dress or a skirt. Now that Rey thinks about it, she can’t remember the last time she wore pants.

“I don’t know… I—I usually wear the newest fashion. I had people to buy clothes for me.” Just like now. That still hasn’t changed.

“Is there a special clothing brand or designer you love? I know Ralph Lauren is big.”

“I—no. I don’t know.”

Maz asks a few more questions before she leaves. She writes down the last measurements of Rey’s body and places the measuring tape back in her pocket.

Rey quietly eats her breakfast after she’s left alone. Maz seems like a sweet old lady. Things can’t be that bad at the mansion if she works here. The thought alone leaves Rey at enough ease to finish the food. There are days where she can barely eat out of stress and anxiety so she treasures the days where it’s not hard to keep food down.

After finishing breakfast, she places the empty silver tray on a mahogany dining table in the middle of the room. She walks back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once clean, she rinses her mouth with water and places the toothbrush back on its place.

Rey catches her reflection in the mirror and sighs. She raises a finger to prob the evident bruise under her eye and winces. She rummages through all the cabinets to find some make-up to help cover it up, only blushing when she finds lady hygiene products instead. It’s not her time of the month yet, but it’s nice to know there is something to help her.

Panic almost ensues until Rey realizes she’s not at Poe’s mansion anymore and hence doesn’t need to use make-up to cover up his crime. It’s going to take some time getting used to. Old habits die hard.

She tiptoes back into the bedroom. Her eyes glide over the panorama view over Paris, wondering what she’s going to do to pass time. She has no phone and there’s no sign of a TV anywhere. Rey glances at a long shelf with various books and decides to try her luck. She picks up _Pride and Prejudice_ and starts flipping through the pages.

“Ma petite belle.”

A shiver runs down her spine as she recognizes that deep voice. She didn’t hear him come in.

Rey looks up from the book to see Kylo stand in the doorway. Her stomach drops when he closes the door behind himself. What is he going to do with her? What does he want?

“Did Maz treat you well?”

Rey nods. “Yes,” she quickly adds, remembering to use her voice. She puts the book back on its place on the shelf and diverts her eyes to the plushy carpet on the floor, unsure of what to do with herself.

“What’s your name, ma belle?” Kylo asks, stepping closer.

“Rey.”

 _Rey_ , what a pretty little thing. Kylo knew he wanted her from the second he laid his eyes on her. Tricking Poe was easy but keeping her here is a whole other thing. He is going to have a lot of fun with her.

It will only be a matter of time before Poe finds out he got tricked but Kylo will never allow Rey to go back to him. Kylo will shoot Poe if he has to. If that’s what it takes to keep Rey.

“Well, Rey. You are going to stay here for a while. I want to tell you to get comfortable, but it looks like you already have.”

Kylo smirks, eyeing the silk robe that’s hugging her curves. He wants to tear the fabric off her naked body and throw her on the bed and do whatever he pleases with her. Just the mere thought of it arouses him.

He stops in front of her, frowning when he notices something on her face. Rey is still looking at the floor, frightened by this handsome stranger. His height towers over her and she feels intimidated by his size. Kylo gently places a finger under her chin and tilts her head up.

Rey feels a rush of adrenaline course through her body, making eye contact with him. She never noticed the amber in his eyes, the yellow copper tint with hues of hazel. It’s beautiful. He's beautiful. Rey feels herself get lost for a moment and nearly misses the furrow in his eyebrows as he gently turns her head from side to side, inspecting her face.

Her reverie is broken when a thumb brushes over the bruise under her eye and she winces, jerking her head back as a reflex. Rey can’t tell what Kylo is thinking. He’s looking at her, pensive, and she finds herself gradually starting to panic again. Maybe he’s displeased with the lack of make-up and wants her to cover up the bruise.

Kylo, on the other hand, slowly finds himself growing enraged. Poe is a poor excuse for a man. One of the rules of mobsters states that they shall always respect their wives. The more Kylo stares at the bruise, the angrier he gets. There’s probably more hidden under the silk robe. Kylo will never lay a hand on Rey.

His fingers creep to the knot on the robe. “May I?”

Rey nods reluctantly, too afraid to tell him no. He’s going to rape her and no one is going to help her. Tears gather in her eyes and she rapidly blink them away. Poe always hated it when she cried. Kylo is probably no different.

The robe falls to her feet and Rey lifts her arms to cover her naked chest. Kylo walks behind her. She feels his fingers trace sore spots and places where she knows, she’s blue and green. He kneels in the next second and the robe is back up on her shoulders again. Rey takes the hint and ties the knot to secure the robe around her body.

He walks back in front of her again. “You will be happy with me. I will give you anything you need.”

Kylo can see the dread in her eyes. He doesn’t like it. She shouldn’t be afraid of him. He gently cups her cheek, making her stare into his eyes.

“You will learn to love me.”

“What if I will never love you?” The words tumble out before Rey can stop herself and she instantly regrets them, biting her lips.

“You will.”

Rey feels her stomach drop. She’s never going to leave this place. Kylo has no intention of letting her go.

He brushes his thumb up and down her skin, caressing her. It’s nice. He stands so close she can smell the smoke and sweat on him. The paleness in his skin hints that he’s been up all night doing God knows what.

Kylo starts drifting his hand down her neck and continues to her collarbone. He cups a breast and traces the outline of her nipple through the silk fabric, teasing her.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

“Stop… Please…”

“Okay.”

Kylo’s not delighted to hear it but he respects her boundaries. It takes every strength in his body to step away from the beautiful woman in front of him. She _will_ be happy with him. Rey is the perfect wife and Kylo is going to treat her like the goddess she is. He will worship her body in the sheets and seek to see her pleasure is fulfilled.

She _will_ fall in love with him.

“Maz will be here later to give you some clothes.”

Kylo vanishes out the door as if he was never there. Rey takes notice he didn’t lock the door. Maybe he doesn’t care that she wanders out of the room to explore the mansion. Escape is futile anyway. Where will she go?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins... 👀

Kylo leaves the door open to Rey’s bedroom on his way out, not wanting her to feel imprisoned at his home—and hopefully soon _their_ home.

He marches down the long hall until he reaches his master bedroom. Kylo made sure she got a bedroom close to his so he can keep an eye on her, just in case. He just wants her to be safe and she _is_ safer with him.

It was hard to withhold from touching her. She is the most stunning woman he has ever seen—so fragile and precious. She will make a great wife and mother to his children.

Kylo heads straight for his private bathroom. He kicks off his shoes and rids himself off his clothes, walking naked into the shower. He doesn’t wait for it to get warm and stands under the cold water, letting it cool him down.

It has been a long night. Business took a little longer than usual. A shower will do him good, then he will sleep before dinner.

His mind wanders back to Rey and he groans. Kylo places his hands flat on the wall. He’s hard, rock hard. The cool water runs down his naked body, splashing to the tiles but it does little to help his impure thoughts.

He won’t ever touch her without permission. He won’t. That is not the kind of man he is.

But when she finally comes around… Kylo’s head is swirling with all the naughty things he wants to do to her.

He moves from the wall and grabs his erect member and slowly moves the head up and down. The water turns warm and he watches as it disappears down the drain. Kylo grunts and groans as he works on himself.

Rey appears in his mind. He imagines her being in the shower with him, water droplets dripping down her naked body as she looks up at him through her big hazel eyes. She goes down on her knees and takes all of him in her mouth, the tip of him hitting her throat and she gags.

Kylo pumps himself harder. The hand that isn’t busy, rests on the wall for support. It forms into a fist when he feels himself getting closer to the edge, working towards release.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he comes, cock twisting as he spills on the wet tiles, water rushing forward and sweeping his evidence down the drain.

“Fuck!”

Kylo pants. Warm water continues rushing down his body.

Rey will love him one day and be grateful for him saving her but not yet. He needs to be patient. And Kylo has all the time in the world.

—•—

Rey stands breathlessly in the room, still trying to grasp what just happened. Kylo is different from the men she is used to hanging around—different in a good way. Maybe it’s not so bad to be stuck here. Paris is beautiful and Kylo is attractive. Maybe he won’t hit her too. Maybe he is more of a man than Poe will ever be.

She pads across the room and crawls back on the bed. The sun shines over The Effiel Tower. It’s going to be a beautiful day but Rey isn’t sure she is allowed outside or when she will be.

It’s moist between her legs and Rey groans, lying down on her back. It doesn’t matter how much Kylo frightens her. He is one sexy man. Maybe in another world, Rey would have had a crush on him. He would be the popular but intimidating guy a few years ahead of her in school and she would be the quiet innocent girl, longing to be with him, craving just the slightest form of attention he would send her way.

Rey rubs her legs together, feeling a little aroused. She can still feel his hands on her. The ghost of his touch lingers on her breast and the places he touched on her skin. Her fingers touch her lips, imagining what it’s like to kiss him.

Hands work on the knot on the silk robe and untie it. One hand cups the same breast and circles the nipple, mimicking his touch and the way he traced it.

The other hand travels south over her flat stomach and ends at her lower region. A finger probes her private part and she circles the entrance before sliding the finger fully in. Rey shudders. No man has been able to sexually satisfy her but she has a feeling Kylo knows how to treat a woman in the bedroom.

Adding one more finger, she speeds up the rhythm of her moves. Toes curl as she finds her clit and teases it for a bit, feeling the juices between her fingers increasing as more spills.

Her head rolls to the side and watches the open door. A small part of her wishes for Kylo to come back, to let him do with her as he pleases. She flicks her clit harder and cries out in pleasure, not even trying to keep her moans down.

Rey feels her body pulsing with pleasure, high on euphoria as she comes. Panting, she removes her fingers, seeing them covered in her fluids. Her head falls back against the mattress. She needs to clean herself up before Maz comes back.

—•—

Maz comes back around three to bring Rey lunch and new clothes. She sets the bags down on the floor for Rey to look through and pick what she likes. Maz returns with boxes containing shoes before leaving her alone. Rey opens them all to find shoes for all around the year: Louboutin high heels for parties, casual Gucci shoes to walk in, and Vandevorst boots for winter.

She rummages through the bags with clothes to see what she has got, blushing when she finds two whole bags with Victoria Secret’s lingerie.

She picks out a black Ralph Lauren dress to wear for tonight and finds matching Louboutin high heels. It’s not comfortable but she figures Kylo will want her to style herself like a doll. All mafia men do.

The door is still not locked after Maz leaves and Rey is tempted to walk out of her bedroom. The thought of running into Kylo excites her. But this place is probably huge and she doesn’t want to get lost.

Maz comes back at around seven to escort Rey to dinner. She quickly gets up from her position on the bed and follows the older lady out of her bedroom, stepping into a long hallway that never seems to end. Several doors are on the right and left side and further along is a staircase with red carpet on the floor. Maz immediately disappears down the steps. For a woman her age, she is fast.

Rey struts steadily down the staircase, having mastered the art of walking in high heels from months of practice. At the end is a dining hall huge enough to host assumably over five hundred people. Rey presumes all the closed doors upstairs must be guest bedrooms.

She gets a glimpse of Maz wandering in a side door and Rey follows as fast as her feet will take her with the high heels. Stepping over the threshold, she finds herself in a big living room. She figures this is a private room and the dining hall is for when Kylo is hosting parties and inviting guests over.

The room is divided into two parts with one side dedicated to eating meals and the other to entertainment and relaxing. Rey’s eyes land on a circular sunken couch with a fireplace in the centre. Black stairs with three steps separate the furniture and makes it possible to walk down to the fire.

It looks… cozy. Poe’s mansion is not even close to cozy or comfortable.

Behind the sunken couch are more couches further ahead facing a wall. Rey assumes Kylo must own one of those fancy flatscreen TVs that appears by the push of a button.

Kylo sits at the end of a long table and Maz instantly strolls over and whispers in his ear. He looks up from his tablet and straightens his posture by the sight of Rey. Maz vanishes as briskly as she came and leaves them alone in the big room.

Rey doesn’t miss the way Kylo’s dark eyes trail lustfully over her small frame, taking in every inch of her body. She stands awkwardly in the room, not knowing what to do with herself. She ambles to a seat at the table in front of Kylo and sits down.

Her cheeks heat up with warmth from being so close to him. For a moment, she fears he knows how she got off to the thought of him. The way his eyes continue to bore into her eyes does not help.

He heaves a sigh and uses his hands as support to lean his head on. “Ma belle. Are you liking your new clothes?”

“I guess,” Rey shrugs. They’re just clothes. A bit chilly though with bare legs and feet.

A door opens and reveals a private kitchen. Two waiters walk out with food on two plates and place it in front of them. A wine bottle is opened and poured into Rey’s glass before the waiters withdraw back to the kitchen. Kylo starts cutting into his food on the plate but Rey can’t bring herself to do the same. The silverware beside the white porcelain plate mocks her.

Kylo notices her hesitation and stops midchew to watch her.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Maybe it’s a trick question but Rey doesn’t want to upset him by being honest. “How would you feel if you were in my situation?” She bites her bottom lip, not knowing if she has said the wrong thing. He looks better, though, not as pale as he did this morning.

Kylo blinks, unfazed by her words. “Don’t be afraid. You are my guest.”

“You kidnapped me. I’m a prisoner,” Rey speaks softly, not meeting his eyes.

“You are free to do what you want.”

“I’m not free!”

The silverware clinks against the glass and Rey cowers back in her seat. She shouldn’t have talked back. She shouldn't have. Her heart beats fast in her chest, blood pumping loudly in her ears from the rush of adrenaline.

Kylo hums for a second, looking to the side as if deep in thought. “What do you want? How can I make you feel _freer_?”

Rey is taken back by his question. He is not going to punish her? Hit her? She draws her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing softly. What _does_ she want?

“I want to shop for myself and not have others do it for me. I want to pick out what _I_ want to wear.”

“And so you shall but it will be under my conditions.”

“But—”

“You will not try to run away. My trusted caporegime Dopheld will follow you around everywhere and you will be back before dinner. Is that clear?”

Rey opens her mouth to protest but the raising of his eyebrows and the stern look on his face, make her consider otherwise. At least she is allowed to go outside. Poe would never let her out of his sight.

Rey complies, docile and submissive like she is used to. “Y—Yes.”

“Good.” He raises the hand that holds a knife and gestures to her untouched plate. “Eat.”

She picks up a knife with one hand and fork with the other and digs into the food. At least she is allowed to go outside. It’s better than staying cooped up inside all day.

“I don’t want you to lose any weight. I would prefer it if you would gain a little weight before our wedding day.”

Rey chokes on her food. She coughs and sputters and gasps after her breath. Eventually, she grabs her wine glass and takes a big gulp, the red wine burning down her throat.

Kylo wants to marry her? He can’t be serious… They don’t even know each other.

“I can’t marry you. I don’t know anything about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How old are you?” Rey asks. Better start with the basics.

“Thirty.”

“Oh.”

He doesn’t look like he’s thirty but he’s older than she assumed him to be. Rey is merely twenty. But on the other hand, she isn’t sure how old Poe is either. Maybe he’s thirty too _if_ he’s still alive.

Rey decides not to linger on it. Better get used to the thought of staying here—presumably for the rest of her life. Poe is probably dead and won’t come and get her. Maybe it’s for the best.

She slowly starts eating again, poking at the food with her fork.

“Where are you from, ma belle? You have such a lovely accent. Please, do speak more,” Kylo asks, breaking the silence between them. He is almost done with his food now but he doesn’t comment on Rey’s tardiness like Poe did.

“London.” Rey swallows a mouthful before clearing her throat to add more. “I never knew my parents. I grew up in different foster homes.”

Kylo hums. He raises his wine glass and takes a sip. His little Rey is a British lady, failed by the system. He won’t make the same mistake and abandon her.

“Have you ever been to Italy?”

“No. Why?” Rey takes another spoonful of food into her mouth, almost halfway through her plate.

“I’m traveling to Rome to meet with some business partners next week and you are coming with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁

Rome is beautiful. Rey cherishes every little adventure. Kylo lets her explore the city with Dopheld and Armitage while he is working. They stay at Kylo’s private hotel and Rey has her own hotel suite.

Rey smiles as she tells Kylo of what she had spent the day on. He nods and listens while cutting up his food on the plate. At some point, he starts cutting the meat on Rey’s plate because she forgets to eat, too caught up in sharing her experiences.

A new girl has joined their table. Her name is Rose and she is from Milano. She sits beside Armitage on his left side, poking at the spaghetti on her plate. Rey notices but doesn’t comment on it. What Armitage does and who he takes a liking to is none of her business.

Rey feels a large hand on her thigh. She freezes. Her plate is empty. Kylo leans in.

“Do you want dessert?”

Rey beams. Poe never allowed her any sugar. “I’m allowed to have a dessert?”

Kylo raises his eyebrows in wonder. “Of course. What do you want?”

She bites her bottom lip in thought. “I have always wanted to try cheesecake.”

“Which one?”

Kylo hands Rey a menu card and her eyes scan over the page with all kinds of desserts. “Umm…” There are so many variants and flavors that she doesn’t know which one to pick. She wants to taste them all.

“I don’t know…”

“Do you want to taste them all? I can give you a slice of each one.” He squeezes her thigh. “I do want to spoil you a little but it will be nothing more than a mouthful.”

Rey nods and smiles shyly.

Kylo waves a waiter to their table. He orders and soon after, there are small pieces of all kinds of cheesecake plated in front of Rey. As promised, it’s nothing more than a mouthful but it’s enough for Rey.

While she’s busy tasting the cheesecakes, Kylo and Armitage stand from the table. Rose hasn’t eaten much. She still uses her cutlery to poke around the food on the plate.

Kylo bends down to whisper in Rey’s ear. “Armitage and I will be back in a minute. Don’t go anywhere. Dopheld is watching you.” He kisses the top of her head and stands back up.

Rey hums in response. She sucks on a spoon as she watches the men leave. Dopheld is sitting at the bar, chatting with an attractive Italian lady. Once in a while, he eyes Rey and Rose at the table.

On the spur of the moment, Rey feels a hand clasps around her wrist. The girl, Rose, leans frantically over the table.

“Help me. I don’t know this man,” she speaks hurriedly in a heavy Italian accent.

“Who?” Rey asks confused.

“The redhead! He just took me! Help me, please! Before they come back!”

Rose looks over her shoulder to see if anyone heard her. Dopheld is still chatting at the bar, perfectly unaware of Rose’s distress and plan of escape.

Rey thinks about her choices and contemplates what to do. She never had a chance of escaping but on the other hand, does she even want to at this point? Maybe she should help Rose. After all, she didn’t choose to be here either but Rey doesn't know how to help her.

“Maybe it’s not as bad as you think.” Rey places her hand on top of hers.

Rose tightens her grip around Rey’s wrist. “No! You don’t understand! You have to help me!”

“I don’t know how—”

“Rose.”

Both girls look up to see Armitage and Kylo have come back to the table. Armitage extends a hand to the dark haired girl, eyebrow raising in question.

“Come. It’s getting late.”

Reluctantly, Rose stands to her feet. She smoothes the wrinkles on her dress and glances at Rey before taking Armitage’s hand. Rey watches as they both disappear around a corner, headed for the elevators. She goes back to munching on the cheesecakes, only half-finished with the desserts.

Kylo sits down beside her again.

“Do you like them?”

Rey nods with her mouth full. “It’s good,” she mumbles while Kylo fishes out his phone. She takes her glass and gulps down some water. “What will happen to Rose?”

Kylo doesn’t look at her, eyes glued to his phone. Probably work related. “Don’t worry about that. She is in good hands. Armitage found her working in a brothel.”

“Oh.”

Poor Rose.

“I want you to come to my hotel room later tonight.”

“Why?” Rey asks.

Kylo locks his phone and places it back in his pocket. “I want to… do something.” He lifts his hand and gently grabs her face, thumb tracing her bottom lip. He retrieves his hand and puts his thumb to his mouth, sucking off some chocolate.

“Can I take a shower first? I’m all sweaty from wandering on volcanoes.”

“Sure.”

—•—

Rey knocks softly on the door to Kylo’s hotel room. He opens it a second later and she walks in. His room is bigger than hers and contains all the luxury of a six-star hotel. Rey is wearing nothing but a bathrobe after her shower and didn’t feel like wearing fresh clothes just to see Kylo. He probably doesn't mind anyway.

Kylo is only wearing black skinny jeans. Rey tries not to stare at his toned bare chest. She had no idea he had a six-pack. She even underestimated the size of his biceps. His arms are huge. His clothes have done him no justice to show off his abs, muscles hidden beneath business suits.

Rey is the one to break the silence. “I need to ask you something.”

“What is it, ma belle?” He cocks his head to the side, waiting for her to continue.

“Is Poe dead?”

Kylo doesn’t answer her. He stalks toward her and she backs away from him until she feels her calves hit the soft bed.

“Kylo. Please, answer me. Is he dead?” Rey repeats the question, crawling onto the bed.

Kylo inches closer. “You don’t need to worry about that.” He joins her on the bed, hovering over her. Rey feels her head hit the wall. There is no more room left to go. Kylo grabs a wrist and lifts her arm into the air.

“What are you doing?” Rey whimpers anxiously.

“Trust me.”

Kylo cuffs her hand from a rope attached to the bed. He does the same with her other hand before he moves down her body and finds her feet, cuffing her ankles as well. The tie on Rey’s bathrobe has loosened up and she rethinks her choice of not wearing clothes. Fingers creep up her smooth thighs and edge the end of the bathrobe up.

“I want to taste you.”

He kisses her inner thigh and nibbles, teasing her. She smells like soap and vanilla. He can’t smell her fruity cunt like he figured he could. Her natural scent has been washed away with the shower.

Rey shudders as he sucks on the sensitive skin. He leaves a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses, starting from her knee and to where her leg is attached to her hip, near the place he wants most to be.

Kylo has easy access. Her legs are spread nice and wide for him, the ropes keeping her from squirming too much. Rey breathes steadily as she feels him expose her heat to him, her pink little cunt all sweet and nice and waiting for him.

“I knew you had a pretty pussy,” he pants on her folds, firing up a blush on her cheeks. Kylo licks a long stripe on her folds, earning a jolt from Rey’s body. He might have to tighten the ropes to stop her from moving.

Rey whimpers when she feels his hot tongue suck on her clit, kitten licking the sensitive nub. Her fingers itch in the air, looking for something to hold on to, something to fist. She decides to go for the robes, her knuckles turning white from how harsh she’s clenching.

“Kylo,” she moans, tied up and completely under his mercy. Kylo retrieves his tongue and Rey wails at the loss of contact and friction. He loves how his name sounds falling from her lips but when they are intimate together, he wants her to moan something else, a little kink of his.

“Call me daddy,” he says heatedly. He can taste her on his tongue as he speaks.

“Daddy?” Rey questions. Daddy? So, he has a daddy kink… This is new. Rey has never been with a man who has that kind of kink.

“Please,” she begs, wanting him to continue, the horny side of her taking over her body. Rey knows she will probably be mortified in the morning but right now, she doesn’t care. The rational side of her pushed aside.

“Please, what?” Kylo muses. “What do you say, ma belle?” He bends down and kisses her left knee.

“Please, do what you want with me, _daddy_.”

Kylo must be pleased with her answer because he dives his head right back in, eating her out with so much hunger. She throws her head back against the wall, feeling her body pulsing with pleasure. Her hands release the tight grip on the ropes to prevent her muscle from cramping. Fingers twitch and itch to be run through his dark hair, ruffling the locks.

“Oh, God.Oh— _Oh_!”

“My name is Kylo, ma belle,” he mutters smugly. He adds a finger to rub on her clit while sucking on one of her folds. The extra stimulation makes her legs jump, body trembling, and pulling against the ropes. Rey moans and whimpers as she has never done before, remembering to refer Kylo to ‘daddy’ once in a while, stroking his ego.

Kylo adds a second finger and speeds up the rhythm of his moves. His other hand travels North across Rey’s stomach and lands on her chest. A finger sneaks inside and moves aside the fabric hiding her breast. He palms the soft flesh, squeezing, and kneading thoroughly. His fingers roll the pink nipple between his pointer finger and thumb, pinching and pulling to harden it.

Rey’s orgasm hits her like a wave, pulsing through her whole body. She screams and cries out, blinded by euphoria, toes curling in delight. Kylo laps up all of her juices, making sure to get it all. He sticks his tongue back inside his mouth and moves his head back, grinning when he finds Rey drained and used up. Her one breast is still exposed to him.

Kylo uncuffs her ankles first before moving over her body to uncuff her wrists as well. Her arms fall limply to her sides, exhausted and spent. He watches her chest rise up and down as she pants softly.

“How was that?” Kylo smiles smugly.

Rey has never been eaten out before. For a first-time experience, she is _not_ disappointed. Her fingers will never measure up to his tongue and touch to satisfy her needs after this. All of her sinful thoughts about him didn’t do him enough justice.

“Wow,” Rey breathes. Wow indeed.


End file.
